This invention relates generally to windshield wiper assemblies, and in particular to an apparatus for facilitating assembly or disassembly of a wiper blade to one of various forms of wiper arms.
Various types of apparatus or connectors are currently in use for securing a windshield wiper blade to a wiper arm. One such type of apparatus is known as the pin-type connector wherein a pin passes through apertures in the wiper arm and wiper blade and wherein the pin is restrained within the apertures by a spring clip or other form of restraining device.
Still other types of connectors on the end of a wiper arm are currently in use, such as the hook end or straight end types, so called because of the configuration of the end of the wiper arm which is attached to the wiper blade.
Most current connections between arms and blades have a tendency to permit rollover of the blade which can cause scratching of the windshield and, in particular, produce a poor wipe of the windshield.